Usuario:RollingGirl~
|} 'sσвяє мί~ †' Hola, soy Sapphi, pero también pueden decirme Angie, o algún otro mote que se les ocurra que sea decente ¬3¬. Se diría que soy una adicta al internet xd Pero más a Wikia c: Me gusta estar distanciada del mundo, ¿problem? :3 ¿Mis gustos? Pokémon, obviamente, es uno de ellos. Me ha gustado desde que no tenía cerebro (Hablo en serio, a los 4 años no tenía mucho cerebro ewe... Aunque es obvio(?). Mi personaje favorito es May, Dawn y Lira. Del manga son Sapphire, Ruby, Blue, Red y Silver. He jugado casi todos los juegos de Pokémon, bueno, los de N64, GBA, y DS excepto el Nobunaga y el NB, aunque en el NB lo único que hice fue pasar por 2da vez la liga ewe. Agradézcanle al primo de mi amiga e-eU. Mi primer juego de Pokémon fue el Azul ò3ó I'm a PokémonGamer desde tiempos inmemoriables (?). Vocaloid, me ENCANTA *O*. Mis Vocaloid favoritos están la tabla. Me considero una GRAN fan, en especial de IA y Len *-*. Touhou, me encanta x33. No he jugado los juegos, pero he vistos PV's y eso y me han gustado mucho *-*. Mis favoritas son Remilia Scarlet, Reimu Hakurei, Youmu Konpaku, Marisa Kirisame y Sakuya Izayoi. Mis canciones favoritas están más abajo. Kirby, me super hiper extra mega encanta *--*! Mis transformaciones favoritas son Kirby Fuego, Espada, Hielo, Rueda, Bomba, Plasma, Roca, y Rayo. Harvest Moon, una de mis sagas de videojuegos favoritas nwn. Mis chicas favoritas son Karen, Popuri, Muffy, Celia, Lumina y Elli. Y mis chicos favoritos son Mark, Vaughn, Jack obvio xD, Cliff y Steiner/Skye. También me encanta Sword Art Online,' Angel Beats!, Hetalia', Black Rock Shooter, Mirai Nikki... y otros más, pero me da flojera poner algo más sobre mis gustos. Ah, a veces suelo ser algo bipolar. En un momento estoy eufórica y en otro puedo ponerme emo o furiosa xddUU. Me encanta fantasear, y mucho. Me gusta tener en mi mente sueños que jamás sucederán y que me ponen tristes *ming*(?). También me super encanta dibujar :3. Aquí mi DeviantArt por si quieren ver mis dibujos ^.^ Bueno, aquí termina la sección. Y... Archivo:Yuno_Gasai_disparando.gif Esto es lo que te pasará si pasaste por aquí y no firmaste abajo :3. 'αηιмє qυє єѕтσу νιєη∂σ~ †' Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou 'pяóχιмσ αηιмє qυє νєяέ~ †' Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo 'мιѕ ησνєℓαѕ~ †' Teselia Aventurera~ Cancelada~ Corazón de Johto Pausada~ El Corazón de Cristal "Reiniciada"~ Vocaloid's Adventures Comenzando~ Pokémon School Days Pronto la página principal~ Amar sin Descanso Cancelada~ La Fragancia de un Girasol Terminada. Para el Torneo Oficial de las Novelas 2012~ La búsqueda de los Guardianes Comenzando~ Adventurer's Diary Pronto comenzará~ Complejos de la Vida 'σηє-ѕнσтѕ'~ †''' Prière Cancelado ѕυвράgιηαѕ~ †' Archivo:Bullet_Orange.gif Mis pokémon Archivo:Bullet_Purple.gif Mis regalos Archivo:Bullet_Orange.gif Mis personajes Archivo:Bullet_Purple.gif Mis imágenes Archivo:Bullet_Orange.gif 90 verdades sobre mí Archivo:Bullet_Purple.gif /Sabías que.../ Archivo:Bullet_Orange.gif Mi firma ~ Pronto más. 'ѕєяιєѕ ƒανσяιтαѕ~ †' *Zero no Tsukaima *Sword Art Online *Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou *Mirai Nikki *Angel Beats! *Hetalia *Black Rock Shooter *Pokémon *Kaichou wa maid-sama *Mew Mew Power 'ƒιямαѕ~ †' *n.n Archivo:Cinccino_NB.gifMe gushtan los gatos de peluche!! =°°= Archivo:Purrloin_NB.gif 23:34 6 dic 2011 (UTC) *Sigue con tus novelas,me encantan! n.n Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 22:59 7 dic 2011 (UTC) *Firma para mi manita o3o ◊◊Silver Zorua o3o Déjame un mensaje o...mi Zorua te atacará!◊◊Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 20:58 9 dic 2011 (UTC) *La la la (8) Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos!Archivo:Akat Icon.png 13:07 10 dic 2011 (UTC) :3 *para alguien que acabo de descubrir que es mi hermana e.e ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 00:35 16 dic 2011 (UTC) *No soy tu muñeco de torturas D8 --Archivo:Len icon.gif[[Usuario:Totodile7| Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?]] 21:49 20 dic 2011 (UTC) *Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 20:00 25 dic 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:36 29 dic 2011 (UTC) *Sapphiiii May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla!17:56 12 ene 2012 (UTC) *Hijaa ccccccccccccccccc: αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 19:52 27 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firmo o3o ☆Renée Roberts~ Mew Zakuro♥~Archivo:Zakuro.jpg 01:00 4 feb 2012 (UTC) *No me tienes en amigos, sobrina mala (?) Archivo:Reshiram_icon.pngуσωαηє нαкυArchivo:Haku_icon.gifℓα нιנα ∂є вℓαη¢σArchivo:Arceus_icon.png 20:32 4 feb 2012 (UTC) *Firmo! (Tota no me tienes en amigos *baby face* (?)) Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori (2).png Kαяυ Cнαη~ Hαвℓα Cσηмιgσ! Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori.png 17:37 09/02/2012 (UTC) *¡¡Mola tu user!! [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA|'I was here']][[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| Were you here?]] 14:15 17 mar 2012 (UTC) *Como mola tu user! espero que algún día el mío mole tanto >///< un beso Sapphi :D Krlclpz 16:17 18 mar 2012 (UTC) *Marchando firma K-Chan (?) lol, *cara pocky* (? ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 15:18 22 mar 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Lapis_icon.gifLapis~☆Lazuli~Archivo:Lazuli.gif 23:22 10 abr 2012 (UTC) *Estreno firma Roy-San :3 мαятн... тнє ℓιттℓє ρяιη¢є σƒ αℓтєα ♥ 17:42 14 abr 2012 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 19:38 25 abr 2012 (UTC) *e.e,de nuevo repito,no soy tu muñeco de torturas >.>! (?[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Shadow ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Algo que decir...?]] 11:05 27 may 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifMarco-kun ~ ¡I was here!Archivo:Lucario_mini.gif 18:29 27 may 2012 (UTC) *Te firmo cangrefriend (?) Juguemos macabramente ¡Soy el rey de los fantasma!Archivo:Duskull_NB.gif 18:57 22 jun 2012 (UTC) *Lol, menos mal que no me condenas (?) Fiiiirmo :3 Kuroyukihime~Black Lotus 09:30 4 jul 2012 (UTC) PD: Mola tu firma *SnowPrim~☆ Rose PrincessArchivo:Cirno_icon.png 23:55 10 jul 2012 (UTC) *Otra vez ewe Archivo:Dusknoir_NB.gifLas almas...Mi alimentos preferido jejeArchivo:Dusknoir_NB.gif 21:44 9 sep 2012 (UTC) *Vivan Gasai Yuno y Minene Uryuu, nena >:U Archivo:Infernape_mini.gif 未Life is a game来日It's a survival記 Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif 16:29 30 sep 2012 (UTC) *Firmo :3 ¡Cuidado!O la oscuridad podria engullirte Archivo:Giratina NB.gif 15:18 7 oct 2012 (UTC) *Pues claro xD Deja tu mensaje o insulto aquí.Archivo:Krookodile_NB2.gif 15:35 7 oct 2012 (UTC) *Mamabuelaaa ѕcυєяσ ѕcυєяσ Archivo:Squirtle NB.gif 14:13 11 oct 2012 (UTC) * Firmo :3 Archivo:Charizard NB.gifButterfreee (Deja tu Mensaje ;D) Archivo:Charizard NB.gif 18:43 11 oct 2012 (UTC) *Buscando mi propio camino dorado Junto con mis propios Zapatos de Plata. 19:24 20 oct 2012 (UTC) *Firma para mi Remi-sama :3 ¿Dulce o Truco? Mejor dame tu alma! 21:49 27 oct 2012 (UTC) *